cyberpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia
Historia Cyberpunka 1990 * Pierwszy Konflikt w Ameryce Środkowej. * Stany Zjednoczone angażują się w akcje interwencyjne w Panamie, Nikaragui, Hondurasie, Salwadorze. * Siły militarne Stanów zostają wysłane do obrony strefy kanału przed dyktatorem (dawnej marionetki Ameryki). * Zachodnie i Wschodnie Niemcy jednoczą się. * Układ Warszawski rozbija się na suwerenne Państwa. * Rozpad megaimperium Radzieckiego, po czym ZSRR zaczyna dążyć do zbliżenia się do Europy Zachodniej, w latach dwutysięcznych Sowieci stają się najsilniejszym sojusznikiem Europy. * Radziecki prezydent Gorbaczow wybiera na swego następcę Andrieja Gorborewa. * Upadek Afryki Południowej, utrata z nią kontaktu ze światem na 4 lata. Plotki o niewiarygodnych okrucieństwach i ludobójstwie. 1991 * Europejska Agencja Przestrzeni Kosmicznej (ESA) wysyła wahadłowiec Hermes w kosmos. * Reżim Gorborewa niszczy resztki Konserwatystów. * CHOOH2 wynalezione przez Biotechnikę. * Pierwsza Arkologia zbudowana na ruinach miasta Jersey. W ciągu następnych 5 lat wybudowane zostaje 16 następnych. Budowane są do roku 1997 roku, kiedy po "Upadku" pozostawione zostaną ogromne konstrukcje na wpół skończone, pełne bezdomnych i biednych lokatorów. * W Stanford Research Center wynalezione są sztuczne włókna mięśniowe. 1992 * Pakt w Europie ustanawia Europejską Wspólnotę Gospodarczą. Strefy kontroli i cła ochronne regulują działalność państw członkowskich, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii, Zjednoczonych Niemiec i Włoch. * Europejska Wspólnota Gospodarcza ustanawia jedną wspólną walutę Eurodolara. * Stany odrzucają walutę Europy. * DEA (Amerykańska agencja do walki z narkotykami) zaczyna produkcję sztucznych plag, która po rozprowadzeniu po świecie niszczy plantacje opium i koki. * Upadek rządów Chile i Ekwadoru. * Wojna narkotyczna w Ameryce pomiędzy sprzedawcami poparcie Europejskich Korporacji i DEA. * Pierwsze wysokoenergetyczne laserowe tablice podnośnicze w ZSRR. * Pierwszy Massdriver wybudowany na wyspach Kanaryjskich przez ośmiu członków ESA. 1993 * Pierwszy układ Interface'u biologicznego wynaleziony w Monachium (Zjednoczone Niemcy). * Skonstruowane zostają pojazdy bojowe AV-4 dla rozprawiania się z narastającymi falami zamieszek w amerykańskich miastach. * Kolumbijska Mafia Narkotyczna detonuje mała bombę atomową w Nowym Jorku - 15.000 zabitych. 1994 * Założone zostaje Night City. * Krach na światowej giełdzie towarowej, która doprowadza do prawie całkowitego upadku gospodarkę Stanów Zjednoczonych. * Wypadek nuklearny w Pittsburgu - 257 zabitych. Wzrost ilości śmierci na raka. 1995 * Budowa Massdrivera na Kilimandżaro przez ESA i powstanie sojuszu Panafrykańskiego. 1996 * Upadek Stanów Zjednoczonych przez problemy z gospodarką, bezrobocie i korupcję. Wiele władz miejskich upada lub bankrutuje. * Manifestacje setki tysięcy bezdomnych (co czwarty Amerykanin jest bezdomny) potrzebujących miejsc zamieszkania. * Powstanie pierwszych Nomadów na zachodnim wybrzeżu. * Pierwsze pojawienie się Cybergangów. * Czystka Prawników - Zirytowani mieszkańcy linczują setki adwokatów kryminalnych. * Konstytucja zawieszona. W całych Stanach wprowadzony zostaje stan wyjątkowy. * Zamieszki Nomadów. 1997 * Po napięciach na Środkowym Wschodzie następuje nuklearna wojna. Iran, Irak, Libia, Czad i Emiraty Arabskie stają się radioaktywnymi pustyniami. Produkcja ropy spada o połowę. * Toksyczny wylew wybija większość populacji łososia na północno-zachodnim Pacyfiku. Gospodarka Seattle unieruchomiona. * "Rockman" Manson zamordowany w Anglii. 1998 * W zachodnim Kentucky tworzy się ruch Neoluddytów. Przez następne 10 lat Neoluddyci bombardują lotniska, fabryki, autostrady i terminale komunikacji publicznej. * "Susza '98" doprowadza większość środkowego zachodu w wysuszoną prerię. Farmy rodzinne atakowane przez Agrobusiness i Susze prawie całkowicie wyginęły. * Trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles o sile 10,5 W. Ocean zalewa 35% miasta - około 65.000 ofiar. 1999 * Wprowadzenie federalnej ustawy broni. * Zaczynają się pojawiać Kulty tysiąclecia przepowiadające Apokalipsę pierwszego stycznia 2000 roku, tysiące ludzi ucieka do izolowanych społeczności i świątyń aby "oczekiwać końca". * Utworzona zostaje kolonia na Tycho, aby zapewnić surowce platformom orbitalnym zbudowany zostaje także Massdriver. 2000 * Kulty tysiąclecia wpadają w totalny Amok pierwszego stycznia, dochodzi do orgii, samobójstw i gwałtów. * Pierwsze Pozergangi "Powiększonych Rodzin". * Liczne sztormy niszczą w północno-zachodnich stanach miliony akrów farm i prerii. * Na L-5 buduje się stacja kosmiczna "Crystal Palace". * Zaraza atakuje Stany i Europę zabijając setki tysięcy ludzi. 2001 * Struktura sieci wiąże się z budową światowej sieci satelitarnej WorldSat. 2002 * Krach żywieniowy - pojawił się nowy wirus roślinny który wyniszczył Kanadyjskie i Radzieckie plony. Plony amerykańskiego Agrobusinessu przeżywają dzięki nowemu środkowi zapobiegawczemu. * ZSSR oskarża Stany Zjednoczone o wojnę biologiczną. 2003 * Druga wojna w Ameryce Środkowej. Stany atakują Kolumbie, Ekwador, Peru i Wenezuelę. Wojna kończy się klęską i śmiercią wielu Amerykanów. Podczas fal reform zlikwidowany zostaje Gang Czterech. * Gwiazda Telewizyjna WNS Tesla Johanneson przedstawia tajne przekazy NSA z pierwszego Konfliktu w Ameryce Środkowej. 2004 * Pierwsza klonowana tkanka wyhodowana metodą in vitro. * Wynalezienie mikroszycia i pola sterylizującego. * Tesla Johanneson zostaje zamordowany w Kairze. * Pierwsza Wojna Korporacyjna - 12 wielonarodowych korporacji walczy o kontrolę stref powietrznych nad światem. 2005 * Wynalezienie cybermoda. * Żołnierze EBM atakują biura Kenjiri Technologies - 18 martwych. * Koniec Pierwszej Wojny Korporacyjnej. 2006 * Pierwszy klon ludzki wyhodowany metodą in vitro - żyje 6 godzin i jest całkowicie bezmózgi. 2007 * Druga Wojna Korporacyjna - konflikt dotyczący terenów roponośnych na morzu Południowochińskim. * W UC Santa Cruz wynaleziony zostaje Braindance. 2008 * Ameryka atakuje radziecką stację wojskową Mir XIII. Interweniuje Europejska Agencja Przestrzenii Kosmicznej (ESA). * Wybucha wojna orbitalna pomiędzy "Eurosami" a "Jankesami". * Massdriver Kolonii Tycho wystrzeliwuje skałę na Colorado Springs. Następuje niepewny pokój. 2009 * Startuje Euro-Sowiecka misja na Marsa. * Korporacje tępią Anarchię w Night City. * Próba przejęcia "Crystal Palace" przez amerykańskich terrorystów. ESA odkrywa powiązania grupy terrorystycznej z wywiadem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Spuszcza jako ostrzeżenie 12 ton skał na Waszyngton. 2010 * Koniec Drugiego Konfliktu w Ameryce Środkowej. * Network 54 kontroluje 62% wszystkich mediów w Stanach. * Zamieszki o podłożu głodowym w Denver - 52 osoby giną. 2011 * Zakończenie budowy "Crystal Palace". ESA ma stały punkt oparcia w strefie wysokiej orbity. Misja ESA i Sowietów ląduje na Marsie. 2012 * W Chicago zaraza biologiczna zabija 1700 osób. * Zamieszki na koncertach w Night City - 18 ofiar śmiertelnych, 51 rannych. Kompleks Arasaki splądrowany. 2013 * Pakt pomiędzy Stanami a Europą ustanowiony przez NetWatch. * Pierwsza sztuczna inteligencja skonstruowana w zakładach Microtechu Sunnyvale w Kalifornii. 2014 * Transformacje I-G zmieniają koncepcję sieci. * W Night City rozpoczynają się "Metalowe Wojny" - bitwa gangów o terytorium. 2015 * Powstanie Cybernajemników. * Litwa wynajmuje cyberżołnierzy, by odeprzeć najazd Łotewskich Nacjonalistów. 2016 * Trzecia Wojna Korporacyjna zostaje stoczona w sieci, kiedy to rywalizujące ze sobą Korporacje atakują fortece danych przeciwników. 2017 * Stworzenie pierwszych świadomych klonów ludzkich. 2018 * Wojny we wschodniej Europie. * Misja ESA na Jowisza. 2019 * Rewolucja w kolonii orbitalnej na L-3. Przypisy * Cyberpunk 2020 Kategoria:Historia